


You, Me And Us

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, Flying, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Bon Jovi are on a plane, headed for Vienna.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	You, Me And Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work up the courage to make a chapter story about these two. But until then, here's a fic!

Alec and David were playing cards. 

How, in the darkness of the plane, they were playing poker with only the overhead light as a guide was beyond anybody's guess, but nobody particularly cared enough to spend previous time that they should spend sleeping trying to figure out how two men, both of whom were prone to cheating at games, were trusting each other enough to play in the middle of the night with minimal light. 

Tico had long fallen asleep, snoring, unbothered by the whispers and occasional grunt that came from the direction of the poker-players, having retired for the night two hours before with a warning to 'play nice' before abandoning all decorum and snoring, loudly, as if to battle the sound of the airplane engine. 

Richie had started off by reading some magazine, but was now growing restless, resting his head on Jon's shoulder and squinting at the book that Jon was reading, which Tico had lended him a few days before, pretending to be about to turn the page before Jon smacked his hand away. "Whatcha reading?" Richie asked, urging for a conversation, growing bored and hopelessly aware that they had at least another six hours to go. Jon frowned, turning the book over so that he could see the back. "I dunno. It's old, I know that much." He replied. 

They were on their way to Vienna for the ' _I'll sleep when i'm dead'_ tour, and Richie couldn't help but find the irony in that neither he or Jon had slept in quite some time due to their rigorous schedules and just general adrenaline. 

Jon grabbed his bookmark and slid it between the pages he was reading, closing the book and placing it in his lap. Running a hand through his hair, Jon motioned to Tico, "I dunno how he does it." He said. 

Richie didn't, either. 

"Wanna try?" He offered. It wouldn't hurt, especially with how busy they were going to be when the plane landed. Jon tilted his head toward where Alec and David were, still going strong with their game. "What about them?" He said. Richie grinned and shrugged casually.

"They have enough energy to power the energizer bunny. They'll be fine." He replied. Jon laughed softly and reached up, switching off the light that he'd been using to read before settling back down, curling as close to Richie as the seats would allow. 

It was hardly the most comfortable place to doze off, but Richie didn't care where he slept, as long as it was with Jon. 


End file.
